onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Prison Break! Baroque Works
| Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 514 | Beli1 = 3084 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Prison Break! Baroque Works: Escape | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = Weaken Type: Greatly lowers Slasher characters' stats. | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 1259 | Beli2 = 7103 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Prison Break! Baroque Works: Flight | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = Weaken Type: Greatly lowers Slashers and Strikers stats. | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 2378 | Beli3 = 11957 | Title3 = Rope | Quest4 = Prison Break! Baroque Works: Freedom | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = Lowers stats for all Classes other than Fighters, Boosters and Evolvers. | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 5526 | Beli4 = 25010 | Title4 = Oh Come My Way | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of all difficulty levels. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop the manual or secret boss. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manual or secret boss to appear. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Beat Prison Break! Baroque Works FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information Recommended Captains Your main opponent will be , with subboss making a rare appearance. It is recommended you bring a fighter-based team due to the special conditions of this level. All other types will have their health and damage cut by 90%, meaning if you really want them, it better be for their special. While most people will think of Chef Zeff and Jimbe Warlord of the Sea when they hear fighter based teams, and these are excellent choices, the chain multiplier fighters like Monkey D. Luffy Gear Third and Dark King Rayleigh will provide an easier avenue to victory. Captains like One-Hit Namule can work as well due to the safety of increased health. *Chef Zeff - the classic 2.5x Fighter booster, he is still a good f2p Fighter captain, but there are numerous Rare Recruit options that work better. *Red-Leg Zeff Cook Pirates Captain - offers the same 2.5x boost and has better stats then old Zeff, but you'll need to watch your health. *Jimbe Warlord of the Sea - 2.5xATK boost for Fighter teams gives you a good hitting power for speed runs here. His stats are also much better then Zeff's, through he is , a suboptimal pairing for Mr. 2 . *Koala Revolutionary Army - 2.25xATK and 1.5xRCV is not a bad combination, and her special is very good for fighter teams *DeCalvan Brothers Brothers’ Bond - 2.25xATK is good, through his secondary attack will not do much. His special is also less useful then Koala's, making him a clear secondary to her, if you have the choice to make. *One-Hit Namule - 2xATK and 1.5xHP boost for fighters make him a safe choice for tanking, and his special is very good for fighter teams. You may want to use him as a support if you have one of the captains above, though. *Monkey D. Luffy Gear Third, Monkey D. Luffy Voyage Dream: Pirate King and Dark King Rayleigh are chain multipliers and Fighters, and as long as you are good at your timing, they will clear those stages for you. *Sengoku the Buddha - not a chain multiplier, but a Fighter with a 3xATK across the board. He will certainly clear this stage. Recommended Support Units *Boosters :*Bellamy the Hyena or Petty Officer Coby: Descent orb boosters for Fighter teams and a burst round. :*Koala the Revolutionary, Doctor Hogback or Escapee Bentham Mr. 2 Bon Clay himself: Fighter-based boosters are great for a burst round. ::*While Usopp Usopp Golden Pound is useful this level, you can use Usopp Davy Back Fight: Cornerman to boost the attack of your fighters if you have a heavy imbalance in only a few high-end fighters. *Time Delay Characters :*Boa Hancock Warlord of the Sea: Good Time Delay Fighter character that can heal if you are maximizing your delay time. :*Usopp Usopp Golden Pound: Save him for the final round with Bentham and it should be smooth sailing to defeat him. But do not forget he is a shooter, so his stats will be nerfed here by 90%. *Damage Reducers :*Diamond Jozu: Great fighter who can absorb a hit from Bentham if you are too weak to finish him off during an Usopp delay. *Tony Tony Chopper Post-Rampage: If you don't bring Luffy as your captain, you'll want at least one or two strong characters to finish your chains against the opponents. Be careful of your health if you bring along Chopper as healing will be hindered. Rob Lucci CP9's Strongest may be a safer choice here - if you are lucky enough to have him. In descending order, STR beatsticks to use are Monkey D. Luffy Voyage Dream: Pirate King, Hack Revolutionary Army and Monkey D. Luffy Gear 2, who, yes, has a max attack just a bit above Monkey D. Luffy Gear Third. Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough and have a 3 turn Cooldown. After, he will continue his 3,036 attack but on a 3 turn Cooldown loop. | SecImage2 = Prison Break - Mr 3 Mr 2.png | SecEnemies2 = Galdino the Criminal Mr. 3 and Master Escape Artist Bentham Mr. 2 Bon Clay | SecTips2 = This stage will show up as an alternate to stage 7. | SecBoss2 = See the Secret Stage and Stage 7 for info | SecHP2 = See the Secret Stage and Stage 7 for info | SecAttackPattern2 = See the Secret Stage and Stage 7 for info }} Team Builder Helper Fighters who are Captains Category:Events Category:Pages with Video Walkthrough